mcproposalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas
This page of the wiki is dedicated to sharing lesson plans and ideas for activities. ='Lesson Plans'= This sections is for full fledged lesson plans including the before, during, and after phases, assessment, and reflection. If you have a lesson plan to share post the full text or a link in the appropriate discipline category. If it is an integrated idea, choose the most appropriate category but mention the integration. There are no full lessons yet. Scroll down to ideas for some activity descriptions. 'Math' 'Language Arts' 'Social Studies' Shape this World 'Science' 'Art' 'Music' ='Ideas'= This section is for ideas that are not fully written out. If you have a thought or idea for how teachers can use Minecraft to teach, add it to the appropriate academic discipline category. If it is an integrated idea, choose the most appropriate category but mention the integration. 'Math' 3D Graph Paper: Because of the 3D cube-based world, Minecraft is essentially 3D graph paper. Therefore, it can be used to teach geometric concepts of perimeter, area, and volume. Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication, and Addition: The process of collecting resources and creating other products out of them involves a great deal of math. When students are building, they can calculate how many raw goods are needed to create their finished products. See the official Minecraft wiki'scrafting page for an illustration of this idea. Logic Circuits: Redstone in minecraft operates based on off/on logic circuits. Students can develop their logical reasoning by working with redstone. See the official Minecraft wiki'sredstone page for an illustration of this idea. 'Language Arts' Adventure Journaling: Students can experience various adventures such as surviving on a desert island, mining in a deep cave, exploring the jungle or the tundra, etc. and then use their experience as inspiration and brainstorming for writing journal entries. Recreating Scenes and Settings: 'Students can demonstrate their reading comprehension by recreating the setting or a scene from a story. 'Social Studies Civilization Simulation: Students can work together to simulate a community or civilization. Students can work together or alone, assign roles and perform duties. They can then connect their experiences with what they are learning about communities. Assembly line simulation: Students can simulate an assembly line concept where students collect resources and build a structure. There can be two groups, one where the roles are divided and students are responsible for one piece of the process, and a second where the students work as individuals. Students then compare productivity, quality, frustrations, successes, etc. Reacreate buildings/civilizations: Students can recreate the architecture and landscape of civilizations they are studying. 'Science' Biomes/Climates Study: ' The Minecraft playing world randomly generates a variety of biomes and climates. Resources and animals are only found in certain biomes and climates. This virtual world can be used as a comparison to real world biomes and climates. 'Art Pixel Art Re-creations: A popular activity in minecraft is the creation of pixel art. Students can create pieces or art by using multicolored wool blocks to create large pixel images. They can also do original works. Architecture Study: Students can build or visit other maps with architectural structures. They can identify features and try to recreate them. They can also build scaled copies of real buildings. 'Music' Noteblock Creations: Mincraft has noteblocks that can be paired with redstone to make musical creations.